WA2000
The Walther WA2000 is a bullpup, semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty Online. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign & Spec Ops The WA2000 can be found during "Loose Ends" used by Ghillie snipers, or in the weapons cache in the basement of the Estate in "Estate Takedown" with a Thermal Scope equipped. It can also be found on Shadow Company soldiers in "The Enemy of My Enemy." It is displayed in the "Museum" level as well. It is also used by enemy snipers, using normal scopes, wearing ghillie suits in "Hidden". Multiplayer The WA2000 is unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer. The WA2000 is a moderate damage sniper rifle. It will deal a flat 70 damage at any range (98 with Stopping Power), and has multipliers on the upper chest and head regions, allowing the WA2000, either with or without Stopping Power, to get one hit kills to the chest up. By default, Stopping Power only makes a difference on the WA2000's one hit kill zone when using a Silencer, where the one hit kill zone is returned to normal. This makes Stopping Power redundant and unnecessary when using the WA2000 unsilenced. The WA2000's rate of fire is good. Being semi-automatic, the WA2000 shares the same firecap as the other sniper rifles, being able to shoot up to, and not exceeding, 1200 RPM. This rate of fire is highly flexible thanks to the semi-automatic configuration: players with good trigger fingers can fire as fast as they want or choose their optimal fire rate accordingly. The WA2000's accuracy is quite good. It uses a scope with the same reticule as other sniper rifles, and its recoil is quite mild, pulling up and usually to the right. However, the WA2000's centerspeed isn't very good, at 800. This makes spam-fire ineffective on the WA2000 in the face of the M21 EBR unless in close range, as the WA2000's recoil is enough to befoul aim at a distance. The WA2000's handling traits are fairly poor for a sniper rifle. The WA2000 has agonizingly slow switch speeds for a sniper rifle, taking 1.25 seconds to raise and drop the weapon when switching to or from the secondary weapon, and it has the slowest quick raise and quick drop speeds as well. The WA2000 takes a lengthy 400 milliseconds to aim, its hip-fire spread is ludicrously big, and its reload speed is quite slow for a sniper rifle, taking at least 2.5 seconds to reload the weapon. Out of the four sniper rifles, no sniper has worse stats overall for handling than the WA2000, and only the Barrett .50cal has a worse stat than it in the form of handling (a 2.8 second reload). The WA2000's magazine capacity is poor, housing only six rounds. This gives the player only 24 rounds with their WA2000 upon spawning in. This makes the WA2000 the weakest sniper rifle in terms of effective ammo usage, as it only has four more starting rounds than the Intervention, which has an in-class smallest five round magazine, but the Intervention is much more likely to get a one shot kill than the WA2000. As such, Scavenger will be needed to use the WA2000 for extended periods of time. The WA2000 has the typical sniper rifle attachments available to it. The ACOG Scope gives the player a wider field of view while aiming via a smaller zoom level, and makes the WA2000 sway slower. However, since the player can't manually steady their weapon with the ACOG Scope, the sway must be fought in order to land shots. The M21 EBR is much more suitable for the ACOG Scope due to its accuracy and overall nature suggesting usage at medium range. The Thermal Scope is a good choice on maps with poor visibility, but gives less definition on enemy targets, can be countered through Cold-Blooded, and is unsuitable for snow maps such as Sub Base. The Heartbeat Sensor gives the player portable radar on the side of their weapon. This can alert the player to assailants homing in on the player, potentially letting the player save themselves with a secondary weapon or other means. However, Ninja completely counters this attachment, so the player may not want to be too reliant on the Heartbeat Sensor for detecting enemies. A Claymore is more effective at detecting Ninja users, as a Ninja user won't have access to SitRep, the Claymore's counter. As such, it'd be a wise choice to use a Claymore if using the Heartbeat Sensor. FMJ increases the WA2000's power through walls, allowing for more efficient killing of concealed enemies. In general, FMJ is a good choice if the player is unsure what attachment fits their fancy. The Silencer is an odd fit on the WA2000. The damage is reduced to fifty, making one shot kills only possible to enemies who are already injured, or having to use Stopping Power to retain its one hit kill area. It's a plausible strategy, but many will find, again, that the M21 EBR is better suited to the silenced playstyle, as the M21 EBR is also not bound to Stopping Power to be effective, but that also extends to when using the Silencer. The WA2000 must use Stopping Power to be effective with a Silencer. Extended Mags doubles the WA2000's magazine capacity to twelve rounds, and makes the ammo loadout be shared between two magazines instead of four. This makes reloading much less frequent, and with the WA2000's poor reload speed, makes Extended Mags a good choice on the WA2000. Due to how poor Stopping Power is on the WA2000, many players will find that they can use an alternative red perk because of it when not using a Silencer. Many players choose to use Cold-Blooded or Lightweight with the WA2000 in order to facilitate sniping, either through concealment from enemy detection or being able to run to sniping outposts quicker. This is the WA2000's biggest strength, as not only is the WA2000 not bound to stopping power like the Intervenetion and Barrett .50cal, but it's almost completely useless, unlike on the M21 EBR. Due to this, the WA2000 is by far the best sniper rifle to use when using an alternative red perk and no silencer, and one of the best sniper rifles for conventional sniping. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery WA2000 MW2.png|The WA2000; note the Mr. Yuk sticker on the scope cover Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticule WA2000 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the WA2000; notice the fire selector on "safe" WA2000 3rd person MW2.PNG|The WA2000 in third person Mr-Yuk-Sticker.jpg|The Mr. Yuk sticker found on the scope cover Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The WA2000's only appearance is in "Victor Charlie", after detonating the C4. The Commando and WA2000 then replace the player's previous weapons, and both weapons are lost after entering the rat hole. The WA2000 is very powerful, and seems to kill in one shot anywhere to the body. However, on the Wii version, the player is equipped with a Commando and a M1911; the reason for this is unknown. Multiplayer The WA2000 is a sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked at level 10. The WA2000 has the lowest recoil of all sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Like the Dragunov, only shots to the head, neck or upper chest will kill in one shot. In Hardcore game modes, it will always be a one-hit kill. It has a slightly faster centerspeed than the Dragunov, allowing for quicker, more accurate follow up shots. Notably, the stock scope (and medium variable) zooms to only 3.6x, compared to 4.8x for all other sniper rifles. Also unique amongst sniper rifles in ''Black Ops, the ADS time for the WA2000 equipped with the ACOG Scope is .30 seconds vs. .35 seconds for all other sniper rifles. Combined with the low recoil, the fast ADS time with the ACOG Scope makes the WA2000 viable at medium range. Among the disadvantages of the WA2000 is its small magazine size at six as one of the two sniper rifles that cannot kill in one shot to the stomach. (In comparison, the L96A1 and PSG1 have default magazine sizes of five, but have more reliable hit multipliers.) This, however, can be remedied with Extended Mag. On the other hand, its lower default zoom may be both advantageous and disadvantageous. The WA2000 can be used closer to high traffic areas with slightly more peripheral vision, but its low zoom may prove troublesome when sniping across large maps like Array or Hazard. The Variable Zoom, in this case, would make it a more versatile sniper rifle, as long as the player aims for the chest or above. The WA2000 behaves oddly with the ACOG Scope, and may be the sniper rifle best suited to the attachment. Due to the low amount of idle sway, the low default zoom level, and the good accuracy the WA2000 has, the loss of the ability to hold breath and some zoom isn't as detrimental as it is on other sniper rifles. Also of note is that the WA2000 is arguably the best sniper rifle to suppress. Though it does lose its one-hit kill potential to the chest with a Suppressor equipped, its low recoil allows for quick, accurate follow-up shots. However, the Dragunov, which is also suitable for a Suppressor and deals the same damage when suppressed, has a higher default magazine (though with higher recoil). Ultimately, the choice is up to the player to decide between low recoil or high default magazine capacity when choosing between the WA2000 or Dragunov suppressed, provided that the Warlord Perk is not taken in consideration. Overall, the low recoil and fast centerspeed of the WA2000 result in a relatively easy to manage sniper rifle. Other than the more detailed, lighter wood finish and different scope, the WA2000's model is largely unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''The rifle in first person view takes up significantly less screen area than in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''particularly in the center of the screen. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Gallery WA2000 BO.png|The WA2000 WA2000 Scope Uncapping BO.png|Uncapping the WA2000's scope Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops WA2000 Reloading BO.png|Reloading the WA2000 WA2000 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the WA2000 WA2000 Stats BO.jpg|The WA2000's stats WA2000 Render BO.png|Render of the WA2000 WA2000 Variable Zoom BO.png|Variable Zoom WA2000 pre-release BO.png|WA2000 in the Customization Trailer Maxim and Sons symbol WA2000 BO.jpg|The Maxim & Sons Armory symbol Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 WA2000 was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, however, texture and menu icon still can be found in game files. WA2000 cut menu icon MW3.png WA2000 cut scope texture MW3.png Call of Duty Online The WA2000 returns in Call of Duty Online as the Walther 2000. Attachments *Quickdraw Handle *Variable Zoom *Thermal Scope *ACOG scope *Bipod *Silencer *Special Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *Laser *Fast Mag *Adjustable Stock *Ballistic CPU *FMJ *Extended Mags *Variable Thermal Scope Gallery WA2000 CoDO.png|The Walther 2000 in first person WA2000 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the Walther 2000 Trivia General *In Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops, beside the fire selector it says .300 Win Mag. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When using a Heartbeat Sensor, it will read "WA2000 Heartbeat". *While reloading with a ghillie suit on, the sleeves can be seen through the weapon model. *There is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is the easiest to see with Urban Camouflage, but can be seen with all camouflages. *When the default scope is attached when picked up, the player will open the lens cap to reveal the " " sticker. *The WA2000 has a bipod folded on top of the gun. This is easiest to see from first person view. *The fire mode selector is always at the safe position. *The player will switch from the WA2000 much faster if it is out of ammo. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The pick-up and kill feed icon for the WA2000 is missing the scope. *The WA2000 has six rounds stored on the side of the weapon's stock, which will be gold when gold camouflage is added. They have no functional abilities. *The WA2000 has a tally mark of seven under the scope. *When gold camouflage is equipped, the stock turns synthetic; this does not apply to the Wii, however. *The Ice Camouflage has black spots on the WA2000. *The WA2000 has a bipod attached in front of the scope. *Under the rear portion of the scope, the words "Maxim & Sons Armory" are visible, along with a symbol consisting of a shield and sword, with the initials "M&S." *When uncapping the scope, the name "Jackson" can be seen. *The Wii version of the weapon has no cap, but the animation still acts like there still is. *The early create-a-class icon lacked a scope. *When picking up a WA2000, the animation is different and slightly slower for one without any attachments equipped, as opposed to one with an attachment. ru:WA2000 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Sniper Rifles